is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Gordon
Thomas Gordon is the intern working at the player's management who makes his appearance in the second season of Ryan's route. He is also the former member of the malicious gang, The Dusky Scorpions. Appearance Thomas appears to be a tall man with pale skin and untamed brown hair. His eyes appear to be hazel and he seems to have a muscular body. He also has a scorpion tattoo on his right forearm which is concealed through his outfit and also signifies him as a malicious member of the Dusky Scorpions. He wears a white dress shirt with a black tie and suit jacket. When he visits the player and Ryan's apartment, Thomas wears a casual outfit; a purple long sleeved hoodie with a zipper going down to his waist, a white short sleeved undershirt, gray jeans and sneakers. * When he was shirtless he has well-toned arms and his lean and muscular body is similar to Drogo Bartholy's and wears a light gray trousers with a black outlines and has pockets in each sides. Personality According to the player who currently managed her own department, Thomas is described as a charismatic guy with a very sluggish charisma which it was demonstrated where he asks the player to meet him either during snack breaks or parties. Although, she rejects his advances because of his sluggish charisma not comparing to Ryan's own charisma. Thomas is also known to listen to any gossips from other employees which caused him to get scolded. In Chapter 3, the player calls him a clumsy oaf due to his clumsiness at work. He is also very naive as his nativity were used by Cassidy and her group to get through to the player with nonsense questions of her life. His naiveness can also cause trouble to the player as well as his behavior is also disapproved by Matt Ortega when he mentions him during their hangout at Starlite with Lisa and the player. In the near end of chapter shows Thomas's rudeness when he was completely disturbed in his sleep but is unaware about both the player and Jenny's assailants who gave another set of threatening letters. In Chapter 5, both her and Jenny were talking about him and secretly shows his malicious side being a former member of the Dusky Scorpions by acting pretentious in a clumsy manner even after Ryan saw his real behavior when he asked him about his real name much to his fury. However this changes between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 that Thomas is a very humorous person and is extremely loyal to the player after she tells him of her suspicions about him and it was Alicia Boone who is behind for sending the threatening death letters to both Jenny and the player herself. He can also show his bravado to protect the player from harm when he wanted to open the package as well as scolding the agent for calling her his honey. This also happens when he and Matt meets the player at the beach before the wedding event. Gallery Thomas_Casual.png Thomas_Hoodie.png Trivia *His flirtatious demeanor and his charisma have been shared by Loan Huxley when they get interested in the players but both became rejected by their advances because they've already been taken by their main love interests. Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Ryan Carter Category:Protagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Jake Stewart Category:Article Stubs Category:Jenny Blake